Let Anarchy Reign
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Partial AU: After a lifetime of suffering 15-year-old District 2 citizen Kawino Yetter decides that enough is enough and decides to take down Panem's government... with anarchy. Rated T for abuse and war. Co-Authored with Batmarcus. Though Kawino is in other stories those are not required.
1. Motive, Check

**Hello loyal, new, creepy, respectful, nice, mean, weird, boring, shy, social, creative, left-brained, crazy, sane, fans, flamers, fat skinny, short, tall, smart, mentally challenged, cautious, adventurous… readers… and readresses… mustn't forget the readresses. Batmarcus and I have a brand new story for all of you peeps and peepettes whether you enjoy it or not and if not please tell us why. I love constructive criticism. For those seasoned readers that are already well acquainted with Kawino, we will be getting into in interestingly new side of him here and also his parents. For y'all that are just joining us in this story welcome and readers, Kawino; Kawino, readers. There now you are acquainted. Try not to kill each other I need him for this and many other stories and I love all my readers and readdresses. Even you Phil… apologies to anyone happening to be named Phil. That is a coincidence.**

There was a familiar scene going on in the training school of District 2. Kawino Yetter was being brutally pushed to his absolute limits by his parents. Currently he was finishing his evade and attack drill. He had got his target though in very impressive time. It was clear to almost anyone that if he went into the arena he'd be a shoe-in for victor… assuming he'd try at least. Some had other thoughts. "Go again!" His father shouted. Kawino gulped and nodded starting right back over.

He did his drills four more times before he was finally told to stop. He did and just waiting really hoping he was dismissed but knowing that was unlikely. "Dismissed; shower, eat, and sleep."

"Thank you, Sir."

Kawino went to the shower and just as he had stepped into the rushing near boiling water, when a thought broke through his mind. 'Why am I doing all this? In fact, why are any of these games necessary!?' He dropped the knife he had in his hand and quickly washed himself off now having an idea but it was very time sensitive and he knew it would be a long while before he got his next chance.

* * *

He was showered and clothed in fairly short order then he ate his meager meal and crept into his room. Since they share a room, his twin sister, Clove, was long asleep in her bed. Not wanting to wake her but knowing he had to he went over to her and whispered, "Clover, Clover, wake up."

"Kawino, it's two in the morning what's wrong?" She asked.

"No time to explain, we need to get out of here."

"Kawino, what's wrong did something happen?"

"I'll explain later. Just trust me here."

"Okay, you know I trust you."

Kawino smiled a little at that. "Good, now grab what you need and let's get out of here."

She nodded, grabbing a few sets of clothes and some food. "What about mom and dad though?" She asked ignorantly.

"They are...sort of part of the reason we need to go." Kawino said. That only confused Clove worse but she wasn't really awake enough yet to argue or question farther so she luckily left it at that for now.

They ran out of the house, he knew he had to find somewhere safe. "Know anywhere safe we could go?" He asked her since he's never actually been outside besides for reapings.

"Well, we could try Cato's?" She asked.

"Not enough, not for what I have planned."

"We would have to leave 2 then."

"Just what I was thinking. We just need a way to get past the fence."

"Well, that means sneaking past the guards."

"Shouldn't be that much of a challenge."

"You sure?"

"Not for us it won't."

She nodded and they crept towards the gates. They stayed out of view looking for their best bet. "The east side is the least protected outside there is just a Forrest."

"Then there's just the issue of the fence itself."

"It's a quick climb."

"We need to find the source first to disable it." He scanned the fence and found what he was looking for. Of course though, it was well guarded. "I need a distraction." Clove picked up a good size rock and threw it as hard as she could having it still land very close to the fence. The guard heard the noise and made their way toward it.

So the twins both made their own way to the fuse box. Kawino pulled out one of his knives and sliced the line. The buzzing of the live fence instantly stopped. "That is our window." He said.

"We need to move quickly though."

She nodded and they scrambled to the east side and up the fence.

They had managed to get to the other side and immediately broke into the forest. "Now can you tell me what's going on?" Clove asked once they were well away.

Kawino sighed, sitting down on a fallen tree and began to tell her about their parents or at least how he knew them. There were no words to describe how shocked she was as a sat there pretty much frozen in place. "Shocking I know." He said. Clove's lip started to tremble and she just started crying. "Clover, please don't cry." He said hugging her.

"I should have never let then do any of that stuff."

"Clover, it's okay; I'll be fine now." Kawino said.

"Well, true but it never should have happened at all." She stopped crying for a second realizing something. "You said that was part of the reason."

"Yes it is because I realized that they do what they do because of these stupid games! In order to make things right I need to bring them down which means I need to start a rebellion."

"No one would ever let you get away with that."

"Clover, the question is not who is going to let me it's who's going to stop me."

"The Capitol."

"No, not if I do this right they will try though and that is part of the reason we are out here."

"You really think you can do this?"

"Yes very much so, but first I need a base of operations and to learn a few things. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will."

He smiled. "Thank you Clover, now as I said first we need a base."

"Right, maybe there's somewhere farther on." She said letting go and wiping her tears as they both got up.

"Yeah, let's go," he said, and they started walking through the woods.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like hours until they walked over a spot where they heard a metallic clang. Kawino bend down and moved some of the foliage out of the way. There was a black metal trap door. Curious, he twisted the top opened it and slid down. Clove stayed up for a short while since they don't know what it was and there might not be a way for him to get back.

Kawino looked around at first it was all dark, and then he found the switch. The room he was currently in looked to be a living room style place, with a red carpet two comfy looking couches, and a large bookcase that literally made up one large wall. He could see several doors leading off to different rooms, but first he headed back up to get Clove. "Clover, you really need to check this out." He encouraged. "I think we found our place."

She slid down and stared in wonder. "Amazing!"

"And safe," Kawino added closing the entrance.

"Let's sleep here tonight then we can search this place more when we are rested." She said. Kawino just nodded in agreement having missed his rare sleep allotment to do this. "Good," She yawned laying on one of the couches.

"Goodnight, Clover." He said and laid down on one himself being asleep within two minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Special Academy, their parents had woken up and the mother went over to their room grabbing the bow and arrow by the door. _'Maybe he'll catch it this time'_ she thought. Once she opened the door though she dropped them both and went straight back to her husband in shock. "They're gone."

"What do you mean? Who's gone?" He asked confused.

"Kawino and Clove, I went to wake him up and his mattress and her bed were both empty."

"Empty!?" He went straight up to their room to see for himself. It was of course true there was no sign of their children. He growled and punched the wall. "Where could they even have gone?"

"I don't know!?" She said worried.

After a second thought he realized, "There are two places."

"Well, then where?"

"Either the Haring's or Enobaria's."

"Okay, I'll check Enobaria's, you check the Harings." She said, heading out. He headed out as well towards the mayor's house.

He was soon knocking rapidly at the door. Mrs. Haring had answered after a while of pestering looking tired. "Mrs. Haring, I demand you hand over my children."

"Hand over your children? I don't have your children." She yawned.

"Don't play dumb. Both my children are missing and because of your son and my daughter they'd obviously go here."

"Listen, whatever you think, you're wrong. I don't have your children." She said.

"You're lying."

"Listen you stubborn bastard, whether you believe me or not your children are not here."

"Then how about I just check. If you're telling the truth you shouldn't have to worry or I could call kidnapping and the Peacekeepers could check."

"Fine, but know this since you are wrong, when you are proven wrong you'd be executed for threats with no proof."

"I have enough reason to believe."

"Fine, come in." She sighed just wanting to return to sleep.

He came in searching the house but obviously still finding nothing. "I told you they were not here now get the hell out of my house before I call the peacekeepers!" He listened knowing full well what would happen if she did. "Good day!" She said slamming the door behind him.

* * *

At the same time as that whole scene, the mother had arrived in the Victor's Village and pounded on Enobaria's door. "What do you want?" Enobaria asked opening the door.

"My children. I know you have them."

"Your children are missing?" Enobaria asked genuinely shocked.

"Yes and don't play dumb."

"I do not have your children. How do you lose your own children?!"

"Don't pin this on me! They were in bed, the next morning they were both gone!"

"They are your responsibility!"

"You can't possibly expect us to keep track of them in the middle of the night when we're trying to sleep, too!"

"Why not!? You force Kawino to train for days without sleep why can't you?!"

"Who do you think has to train him for that time?!"

"I thought you two just switched out."

"That would be ridiculous. We're partners. We work together."

"You should have been parents. I do not know where your children are, but I do not blame them for running."

"We were just trying to protect them! To make sure that if they go into the arena they end up here instead of the ground!"

"You know I once talked your son out of suicide?" Enobaria asked.

That had physically sent the mother back a step. "What? No... it can't be."

"It is, and had I not been there you would have lost him. You really don't know how he sees it do you?"

"How does he see it?"

"He thinks he is worthless, and that you hate him." She said.

"Neither of those is true though."

"That is what he thinks! That is how you have treated him. The only reason he did not do it, is because I told him Clove needed him and so did I."

"That's not what we wanted."

"That is what you have done to him. And just for the record, even if I did have your children I would never let you two have them back no matter what you claim your intentions were." With that Enobaria slammed the door in Mantear's face.

"He tried to kill himself?" She mumbled looking down. She sank to her knees and began to cry. "What have I done?" She choked out through tears.

Her husband had come back to check on her only to find her like this and hurried over. "Mantear, what's wrong?"

"W...we ruined his life! Oh my gosh, we ruined his life." She muttered. "He tried to kill himself." She mumbled still crying.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Kawino, he thought we hated him."

"He what?"

She told him what Enobaria told her.

"S...She has to be lying." He stammered.

"What if she isn't though?"

"I... don't know."

"I think they might have run away because of that."

"We drove our children away?"

"It seems to be the only explanation." He was stunned as he pulled her to him holding her. "I take it they weren't there?" Mantear asked, still crying against his chest.

"No, they were not." He sighed.

"I don't know where else they would have gone."

"We'll search the district they must be here somewhere."

"It's 2 though. The place is huge."

"I don't care. We'll find them, we can make this right."

"Right, it's what we need to do." Mantear realized getting up and wiping her tears.

"We will fix this." She said.

"Yes we will." He said getting back up. They set out towards the gate out of the Victors' Village.

* * *

They searched for a while before nearing the boundaries though of course at a legal distance and realized that the familiar buzz of electricity running through the fence was absent. "Excuse me what happened?" Mantear asked.

One of the guards looked and her and answered, "Head Peacekeeper Frol is looking into it but the fence went dead at two this morning."

"That's odd." She said. _'That's a little after we sent him to bed.'_ Her thoughts realized. "Any word on how?"

"A line was found cut on the fuse box."

They exchanged a look. "You don't think…?" Mantear whispered.

"Multiple teams of Peacekeepers were just sent out into the woods to find the culprit if they escaped. The woods alone are likely to kill the culprit but if we find them alive they'll be shot on sight." A different guard explained.

"Shot on sight?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"Of course, then their body taken back to 2 as an example of what happens when you break the law."

"Right of course." She said. "We better go." She said, looking at her husband having a lot of trouble keeping her voice steady.

"Yes let's go." He said.

They headed back to the Academy and she had miraculously made it back up to their home above it before crying again. "No... no no no no no no no" She said through gasps. "They're going to die." She wailed.

"No, they won't." He said. "This is Kawino and Clove we're talking about. They'll be fine." He insisted.

"What if they are not? What if they get caught?"

"I'm sure they won't. They're probably far away by now."

"Are they safe?"

"I think so."

"What if we can't find them?"

"I don't think that parts possible anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"If they got out of the district there really no way for us to find them."

"So, I ruined my son's life and now I can't find him?"

"Unfortunately that is the case." She broke down again. Unsure what he could say he just held her close.

* * *

Kawino woke yawning and feeling well rested for the first time in a long time. He was surprised to find the couch Clove was on empty. "Clover." He called.

"Kawino are you up!?" She asked from another room. She came back in a smiled seeing he was. "I was starting to worry you weren't ever going to."

"It's been a few hours."

"You were asleep for three days, Kawino."

"I was!?" He gasped.

She nodded slowly. "I didn't want to wake you up because it was clear your body needed in desperately."

"I'm sorry about that." He said.

"It not your fault. You're body had a lot to make up for."

"Well, still."

"If I wasn't okay with it I would have woken you up a while ago." Clove said, and sat down next to him.

"How are you then?" He asked.

"As okay as I can be."

"I'm glad. Have you been able to eat or drink?"

"Yeah, I had brought food home, remember? I found some food stored here but couldn't bring myself to trust it. Not yet at least."

"Guess I should check this place out." He said.

"You should eat first." She corrected, and put a package of beef jerky in front of him. "I made sure to save it for you."

"If you say so."

"What is it?" He asked, opening the package and examining a piece but then his mind made the connection from previous Hunger Games. He didn't know what it's called but he knew it was often found in choice packs.

"Try it." She said.

He took a bite of the piece he was examining. It was spicy, but good. "So that's what that stuff is."

"Yeah, nice huh?"

"Very." He said, and took a bite but tried to pace himself.

"Good, eat up." She said.

"I've thrown food back up enough to know I need to eat slower."

"Oh, right." She said.

"Yeah." He shrugged carefully nibbling on it. "So what did you find?" He asked.

"Pretty much everything we could need. Even weapons."

"Seriously?" He asked surprised, but pleased.

"Yeah, all different kinds. Even guns through we'd have to learn how to shoot them if we want to use them."

"That's great!" Kawino said.

"Exactly, we'll definitely need them."

"Yes, we will, but we'll need more than that."

"Of course."

"I need to learn to read and write."

"You can't?" She asked since he missed that.

"Only numbers 1-12."

"Okay, I can teach you."

"That would really help."

"Okay, we have the time." She said.

"So, start that now then?"

"Well, you should look around here first." Clove said. He nodded and got up still nibbling on the piece. "There something called a video room over to the right."

"Okay,"

"They are little discs you put in a black box and they show moving pictures."

"I know what they are, Clover." He laughed.

"Right, sorry about that, but these are odd videos."

"It's okay. In most cases that is a safe assumption with me. How so though?"

"They are not the games; they are like stories."

Kawino was a little lost but simply said, "Well, let's take a look."

"Sure come one." Clove said.

She led him back to the video room she mentioned. They came into a large theater-like room. One whole wall was a screen with several DVD players in case one of them was to break. On the opposite wall there was a bunch of DVDs from the previous society. "Wow, this is odd." Kawino said.

"Yes it is but it's also pretty cool."

"Have you watched any?" He asked.

"One."

"Yeah? What was it?"

"Some movie called V for Vendetta."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it's a great story about a man who does what you are going to try and do."

"That does sound interesting."

"It is, you never see his face he wears a mask the whole video."

"Maybe that's what I need."

"What do you mean?"

"A mask."

"A mask?" She asked.

"You just said it hides your face."

"That's true." She admitted.

"Which I will need to pull this off."

"Also true."

"Then, again, I need a mask."

"Well, then let's look around."

"Think they might have any?"

"Can't hurt to look."

"True, let's do so then."

"Let's start in the closet." She said.

"Makes sense. Where is it?"

"Follow me." She said and led him to a decent sized room filled with clothes, for all seasons and both genders. Having only had two outfits including the one for Reaping Day, Kawino was dumbfounded looking around it. "Yeah, it's a lot of clothes." She said.

"No kidding."

"Still nice to be prepared."

"Very, I just had this and my reaping outfit."

"Well, then we'll get you clothes here, too."

"Yeah, that would be good." They checked through all the clothes.

They found not only clothes for him but also the perfect was pale white can covered his whole face. "This should be perfect." Kawino said. It also had red lines running vertically down through each eye hole and seemed over all skull-like.

"I agree and it fits well for the plan." Clove agreed looking it over.

"Yeah, it does. We need one for you, too."

"Okay." She shrugged.

They searched for a while and found one that was pure white, and covered her whole face. It had black lips, and black rings around the eyes that made it seem like she was crying. There were a few coming from her mouth as well. "Wow." Clove smiled looking over it.

"It's very nice." Kawino said looking through clothes.

"I need to change." Kawino said.

"I'll show you where." She said. She led him to a large bathroom with two toilets and two showers. "This work?" Clove asked.

"Yeah, let me change." She nodded and headed out.

Kawino stripped of his torn uniform and put on dark black jeans, socks, and boots. He slid a red short sleeve shirt on, and then a black hooded leather trench coat He put on the mask to see how they look together. He liked it no one would be able to tell it was him. "Perfect." He smiled which obviously could not be seen from under the mask.

With that he headed out to Clove. "Wow, I can't even recognize you."

"That is the idea." Kawino said.

"Exactly, and if I can't then no one would be able to."

"Good then, that part is covered." He took off the hood and mask for just in the shelter. "I like it, and I am also begging to suspect this was a place for military families of some kind."

"… That would make sense."

"Yeah it's just so big." He said.

"Huge."

"And we have not even seen it all." He said.

"Well, let's look more around." Clove suggested.

"May as well," He shrugged taking her hand. She took it and they headed down the hall.

Kawino opened the door to the right and found a gym. "Good. Can't get lazy. Who knows how long this will be." He said.

"Yeah, it's nice to have."

"Well, let's see what else there is." He nodded turning that light off and letting her pick a door.

They looked through many different rooms finding almost everything but towards the end they found something we'd recognize as a desktop computer but neither of them knew anything about it. "So, is it a box?" Kawino asked.

"I'm not sure." Clove said looking it over.

"It's just so odd looking." Kawino said.

"Extremely, I know I've never seen anything like it and I don't see any way to open it."

"Maybe it's locked or dangerous somehow?"

"Maybe." She shrugged staring at it.

"Do we destroy it or just leave it?" He asked.

"I'd say leave it for now until we can figure out what it is."

"Well, if you say that it's best."

"I do though your opinions matter to me, too."

"I don't trust it, but it does not seem to do anything now."

"Then we just need to be careful but it might be useful."

"Okay, I suppose."

"Looking at the rest it must have been here for a reason I guess."

"Yeah, you make a good point."

"So, we'll leave it then." He nodded smiling. "So, I guess that's it."

"Now, can you teach me reading and writing?" Clove nodded and found some paper taking it out.

* * *

Weeks later Kawino had learned all he could from Clove and had decided to start a rebellion he would start in 12. "Well Clove, get suited up. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Okay, I have some food, blankets and pillows packed." She said.

"Good." He said and put his mask on and hood up. "We sneak onto the supply train and ride it to 12." Kawino said.

"Why 12?"

"Weakest peacekeeping force best place to start."

"Also weakest citizens though; you've seen their tributes."

"So? The many can beat the few."

"Which leads to another problem. 12 is the smallest district."

"Do you think we should start somewhere else then? Because my backup is 7 or 3."

"I'd say 7. Besides, the Capitol would likely send for back up anywhere you try."

"Alright, I can work with that. I hear they have a rebellious streak anyway."

"So have I. It does seem like a better choice."

"Alright ready to go?" Kawino asked. He looked much healthier after the few weeks of eating and sleeping right. Clove put on her own mask and nodded. He shut the power down to their fortress and they headed out towards the train.

It wasn't very far actually the train having stopped for fuel. "Just get on when the guards rotate they never check the train until it's time to unload." Clove nodded watching both of them out of view.

The guards began to circle the train and they had a brief opening. "Go." Kawino said.

They both quickly and seamlessly made it into the car with all the supplies. "Alright we sleep here, and then leave when we stop there." Clove nodded and laid out the blankets. "I'll watch first." Kawino said.

"Okay, just remember to wake me up."

"I will, Clover. I promise."

"Good, I trust you." He nodded and let her drift off as he thought about where to go when they first arrived.

_'The Victor's Village is of course the strongest in any district he thought. Let's see who are their victors?'_ He thought running down the mental list of victors he had memorized from his parents training. '_That would be Johanna Mason of the 71st and Blight Caphron of the 59th. I can work with them. So I'll hit there first and talk with them.' _With that in mind he kept on guard for a few hours.

Afterwards he went and woke Clove up. "Your turn." He said yawning.

"Got it. Thanks."

"No problem." He said. She got up with a slight yawn. "Now sleep." Kawino laid down and drifted off.

* * *

**Cue Dream/Flashback**

_Soon after drifting to sleep he found himself two years younger. It was one o'clock in the afternoon but of course it had been days since he last got any sleep and though his body had gotten used to it even he wasn't able to keep his eyes open. He tried to fight it terrified of what would happen otherwise but did fall asleep._

_Unfortunately his father noticed and gathered the other students. "You all know the drill." He said, motioning to Kawino._

_"Yes sir!" They said grabbing their best weapons and swarming toward him._

_He was just barely starting to wake back up a little but it was too late as they all attacked and he shifted moving on instinct breaking one boy's neck. He turned and slammed his fist into a girl's trachea collapsing it. He pulled a knife and stabbed another girl in the heart. He turned and stabbed a boy in the temple with the same knife._

_The kids began to back away as their team members began to drop. His parents simply watch the scene go down with slight smiles on their faces. He finally woke up fully surrounded by bodies. "I never thought I'd say this but good job, Kawino."_

_"Wh...what?" He asked looking over to them._

_"You did a good job." He said motioning around the bodies._

_"What did I do?" He asked confused._

_"Look around."_

_He glanced around at the fallen students and the others backing away from him. "I did this?"_

_"That you did. Don't you remember?"_

_"No, I don't remember I was just moving."_

_"Then that's finally something we can work with."_

_"So, I did good?" He asked as they stopped in front of him._

_"Yes, you actually did." His mother said._

_"Okay." He said hesitantly._

_"Calm down, you're not going to be punished." She said figuring that was what it was about._

_"I'm not?" He said still hesitant._

_"No, as he said, you did a good job."_

_"So, what happens now?" He asked._

_"You can go when everyone else does today."_

_"Okay." He shrugged for some reason not seeming surprised._

_"You did great." She said hugging him._

_"Okay… one question…" he said awkwardly._

_"What?" She asked._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm your mother."_

_"Oh, okay." He said and returned the hug. "Thank you, Mom."_

_"My pleasure, Sweetie." She said._

_"I'm sorry but I can't remember anything."_

_"That's alright we'll fix that later." She said surprisingly gentle._

_"Alright, I trust you."_

_"Good." She said soothingly._

_"What happened here?" Asked a shocked voice, having just gotten back from getting some things for the class._

_"Oh, Clove, you're back." Their mother said._

_"What happened here?" She asked again, staring at the dead bodies in absolute shock._

_"Nothing, Kawino had a bit of an episode is all." She said rubbing her sons back._

_"A bit of an… Kawino, are you okay?" She asked, temporarily disregarding the other students._

_"Who?" Kawino asked._

_"Who what?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow coming over to him._

_"Who are you?"_

_She realized what must have happened and said carefully, "I'm Clove, your sister."_

_"I have a sister?!" He gasped._

_"Yes you do."_

_"That's fun." He said rubbing his head._

_"Mind if I take a look there?"_

_"Uh, can she?" He asked their mother._

_"Yes she can."_

_"Sure." He shrugged._

_She moved some of his hair to get a good look at the injury. "It looks pretty bad. What happened?" She asked their mother._

_"He fell asleep."_

_Clove sighed. That's a rule that's in place for everyone, in every class, in every academy, in all three Career Districts so she didn't think much about it. "So, what happens to him now?"_

_"We need to find a way to get his memory back." Mantear stated._

_"Well, I am not sure how." Clove said._

_"Neither am I."_

_"Maybe he needs rest?" Cato suggested._

_"Could be a good idea." Mantear said totally out of character for her._

_"Yes it may be the best option."_

_"Just take him to his room. I'll get him excused." She said since being his mother and trainer both give her the jurisdiction._

_Clove nodded helping him to his feet. "You can trust me right?" She asked him carefully._

_"I suppose so." He said._

_"Good, just follow me then." He did, not questioning her._

_She took him up to their shared bedroom. "Which bed's mine?" She pointed to the mattress on the floor. He looked at it oddly and then at hers and back. "Oh… o…kay."_

_"What?" She asked._

_"It's just… odd." He said, not sure what else to say. It seemed extremely unfair but he figured there must have been a good reason._

_"Okay?" She said confused._

_He laid down on the mattress trying to sort this stuff out which was pretty much impossible to do when you don't even know who you are. "Clove, can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure, anything."_

_"Did I usually stay in there after everyone else left?" He asked, since Mantear had said he could leave with the others as if that's a new thing though he was unclear what exactly 'there' was._

_"Yeah, usually." Clove shrugged._

_"Why?"_

_"You train more." She said._

_"What do you mean train?" He asked, sitting up. "Train for what?"_

_She sighed and sat on her bed. "For the Hunger Games."_

_Once it was said Kawino did recognize the name. He closed his eyes again trying to focus on that getting some of the most basic straight up facts. "Where teens are force to fight to the death… right?"_

_"Exactly." She said smiling a little that he was remembering._

_"So… is it normal to train for those?"_

_"In some places. In most places it's illegal to train. Here it's illegal not to unless you're sick."_

_"So I'm sick?"_

_"Well, or injured and you do have amnesia."_

_"I guess you have a point."_

_"I do need to get back though."_

_"Okay," He shrugged._

_"I'll come check on you after training though." Clove promised and headed down._

**So that's about it. Since I rambled your poor ears off in the beginning and leave it with a polite, please review. **


	2. The First Move

**Hi, nothing to say. Read.**

_He was asleep on his ratty mattress for many hours. When he woke he felt better but not great. He sat up and looked around hoping something would spark but nothing did. He did notice the girl from earlier was asleep in the bed next to him and wondered how long he was asleep. "Must have been a while." He muttered. He got out of bed wondering what to do now._

_"My stomach hurts." He muttered. He headed out of the room and wandered trying to find the kitchen. "Where the heck is that?" He wondered. He checked most of the rooms looking for one._

_Which he did eventually find. It was a little odd since usually he was able to remember basic facts but he could identify barely anything in there. "Okay, I guess I'll just try something."_

_He looked though the pantry to pick something. Deciding on what was labeled as an energy bar he opened it. He took a large bit out of the bar._

_It tasted salty but not overly so. Once he swallowed he felt sick but figured it must be the concussion. _'So no more of that.'_ He thought. He sat down the bar. It was dark out so he had no clue what to do._

_He decided to just get a shower having seen the bathroom on his search for the kitchen. He headed in and turned up the water to a nice temperature. As soon as he took his shirt off, he froze though._

_He was covered in scars they were on nearly every inch of exposed flesh. His shoulders had fresh wounds, as did his chest and back. Even his wrist was covered in small thin lines. On top of that he had pretty much no fat as his skin clung to the detail of each of his ribs showing that eight of them were broken. For a few seconds though horrified he was incredibly confused but soon the horrible truth started to come back to him at once. All of the beatings, weapon blows, days straight without any food or sleep, the insults, literally constant training, being woken up by an arrow to the shoulder… the pain… only pain. It was certifiable torture but it was his 'life'. His simple little screwed up life that now he wishes he still couldn't remember but there was no going back._

_Then he started to get angry very angry. He turned off the water and marched out of the bathroom in blind fury. He did not know what he wanted to do, but something big and painful._

* * *

_He passed by his and Clove's bedroom grabbing the bow and arrow from by the door and headed to his parents' room. He nocked the arrow and drew it back pointing at his mother's head… then her neck… then her chest. She was clueless fast asleep. It would be so easy to kill her right in that moment. Then his father. As he did though, his arms started to shake. He gulped shutting his eyes trying to focus on why he has to do this but his arm jerked at the last second sending the arrow right into her right shoulder._

_She shot up with a gasp of pain. "So what? You can dish it out but not take it?" Kawino heard himself say, sending a glare to the banes of his existence._

_"You little bastard!" His father shouted._

_"It was less than she…" he started before his airflow was cut off by his father's hand around his throat. He was shocked though as a smirk played onto the battered boy's face and even as the room began to spin he mouthed, 'You wouldn't.'_

_Sure enough his father let go and he dropped to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground though he was meet with a merciless kick to the gut. He grunted, but would not give them the pleasure of a scream. "Get up you worthless piece of shit! You brought this on yourself!"_

_"So did she." Kawino said._

_He growled and lifted Kawino up by his shirt so he was at eye level. "How about you say that again."_

_"So, did she." Kawino said still in an enraged state of mind._

_Drusus delivered an uppercut straight to Kawino's jaw. Kawino heard the crack and grunted again. "Looks like though someone had gotten their memory back they clearly have still forgotten who's in charge here." Kawino did not say anything though that was more due to his hurt possibly broken jaw. Satisfied by the silence, Drusus threw Kawino to the floor. "Get out of my sight."_

_Kawino gulped and got to his feet having luckily managed to avoid hitting his head his body taking the full impact. "Training room!" His mother shouted after him._

_He looked over at her, whatever had fueled him seconds ago burned out. "Yes, Ma'am."_

He woke up shaking a little. He looked around the train car seeing Clove still standing guard better than Glimmer reminding himself that it's over. _'Just a dream'_ He thought. He knew it was a memory but now it was just a dream. _'Calm down Kawino.'_ He thought. He sat up rubbing his own neck.

"Kawino are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Okay, well we are almost there."

"Good, so, we're clear on the plan?"

"Yeah wait then sneak off the train and get to the victors village or near it then camp out."

"Exactly."

"Then we sneak in and talk to one of them in the morning," she said.

"I'd say Johanna's our best bet there."

"Really why?"

"Blight… I mean… he's a victor and not like an Annie Cresta victor but… he's not really much. Plus Johanna's still much younger."

"True isn't she like our age?"

"Two years older." He nodded.

"Wow, that's surprising."

"Not really. She won the 71st Hunger Games when she was fourteen by convincing all the other tributes she was weak so they ignored her for almost all of the games."

"Yeah, I remember that one." Clove said.

"So you agree?"

"Yeah, I like it."

They both noticed the train starting to slow. They looked out slightly though out of possible view seeing 7's forests. "Almost time, get ready." He said.

She nodded gathering what wasn't.

"Sorry I guess that dream got to me."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, but it'll pass." He said.

"Alright then."

"Don't worry." He said.

"I'll try not to."

"Good, I'll be okay." He said.

"Right, we didn't go this far for either of us to give up."

"Yeah exactly." He said smiling a little.

"Ready then?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then roll on exit we are at a safe enough speed."

"Right," she said, going to the edge of the cart.

"Now." He said jumping. She jumped off as well taking a roll. They rolled for a few feet before stopping. "You okay?" Kawino asked.

"Yeah, just some bumps."

"Good." He said getting to his feet.

He helped her up and they headed towards 7. They moved quietly towards the victor's village. "What time is it?" Kawino asked from right outside the village but still out of sight.

"Nearly two a.m."

"Think we should take up one of the empty houses?"

"Yes if we pick the lock."

"I can. Not often but there are some arena's it would come in handy," he said.

"Well then I will stand guard you get moving.

He made his way to one of the houses he knew to be empty, pulled a pick he found in the base from his pocket, and set to work. After a few minutes it clicked open. They both snuck in obviously taking the picks. "This should be good." Kawino said.

"So we camp here until morning?"

"Yes we do and then we go see Johanna."

"Got it."

"So I guess pick a room."

She headed up to the second floor a little curious. The layout of the houses varies by district so there was no point in either of them knowing. "It's a nice place." She said.

"That is the point of them."

"Yeah a reward for nearly dying."

"Not just that, for killing a bunch of children in the process. So here take this nice house." Kawino grumbled.

"Good reminder for us of why this needs to be done," Clove pointed out.

"Yeah your right." He yawned.

"Let's get us both to bed."

"Yeah, see if there is a room with two beds." He said. She nodded and went to check.

"There is one." She said.

"Then we should take that." She nodded and they headed in to the comfy beds.

* * *

That morning it was predictably Clove that was up first. This time she knew she had to wake him up. She went over and gently shook his good shoulder. "Kawino."

"Huh what!?" He asked shooting up in bed.

"It's time to go."

"Oh! Right." He sighed. He got up putting back on his mask. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded once she had her own on. "Let's go visit Ms. Mason then." She nodded and they headed out.

They searched the houses for one of the occupied ones. They found one and knew it was a 50/50 shot. "Let's go," Kawino said. They went up to the one they found. "Do we knock?" He asked.

"Seems best."

He shrugged and knocked. It wasn't terribly long before Johanna answered. To say she was stunned at the appearance of two masked people at her door would be understating it she leapt about a foot back glaring at them. "Who are you people?"

"Friends, Ms. Mason here to help the people so to speak." Kawino said carefully.

"I don't have any friends. Who are you?"

"Like I said we are here to be friends and free 7 and I think you can help with that." Kawino said.

Johanna hesitated before saying. "Get in here and explain then."

"Thank you very much." Kawino said as they entered and closed the door.

"So, how exactly do you plan on this?"

"Well first we have to hit your government where it hurts most your lumber industry."

"We figured you could be the best help as a victor." Clove added.

"Well, I do have a lot of influence here, but how do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Who would want to trick you?" Kawino asked.

"Plenty of people and I don't even know who you guys are."

"Would knowing who I am help?" Kawino asked.

"Yes it would."

"Okay," Kawino said lowering his hood and taking off his mask.

"Okay, I still don't know who you are."

"My name is Kawino Yetter and I am from District 2," he said.

"Ah, District 2, that explains how you got here and plan on getting away with this."

"Well, yeah, I suppose it does."

"Alright, I'll help."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really. Who's you're partner here though?"

Clove took off her own mask and hood. "Clove Yetter, his twin sister."

"Well, nice to meet you both," she said.

"You as well."

"So, you want to stop them shipping out lumber?"

"Yes, in the longest lasting way possible."

"Well then you need to take all the ax's they have."

"That could work."

"They would have to call the town in for an interrogation."

"No one would be able to figure out who it was. We'd just need a way to destroy them before that."

"Burn them." Kawino said.

"Would take a lot."

"We do it somewhere they will notice and organize a takedown of the head peacekeeper."

"Think that could work?"

"If done right, yes I do."

"Then it's on to the other districts."

"Giving the power to the people here." Johanna said impressed.

"Precisely, we'll end back in 2 since that will be the hardest by far."

"Alright, I'm on board," she said.

"Didn't you already say you were?"

"I mean with this plan."

"You want to come with us?"

"Yes I do I want to help everyone."

"Well, alright, we can definitely use the help."

"See, plus I don't like being here anyway. There's no one left for me anyways."

"I am so sorry," he said.

"It's the Capitol's fault," she muttered.

"Well, we are about to wage war on them."

"Which is exactly why I want to help."

"Okay, I can agree to that." Kawino said smiling. "If you don't mind me asking. What had happened?"

"They killed my family because I said no to their sick trade."

"What trade?" he asked.

"The victor sex trade."

"That's awful," Clove said though Kawino was still a little confused.

"The what trade?"

"Do you know what sex is?"

"No, I can't say I do." He shrugged.

"Well, it's supposed to be a very special thing for couples to do. It's the farthest you can go."

"Oh! Okay?" He said still confused.

"However, with what she seems to be talking about Snow tried to force her to have sex with random people for money."

"That sounds wrong." He said.

"It's extremely wrong. Like, around the same level as our Hunger Games wrong," Clove said.

"Wow, that's sick then," he said.

"What do you mean your Hunger Games?" Johanna asked.

"Well, our District is not what you think. Looking at and in your case, going through the games, I imagine you just said us as blood-thirsty monsters. It's hard not to be though when your family's held at gun point dependent on it."

"What do you mean?"

"In the Career Districts there's two reapings each year: a real one and a televised one. At the real one the families of whoever's name was drawn are taken by the Peacekeepers forcing that person to 'volunteer' at the televised reaping or the family will be killed in front of them then they'd be killed themselves. After that the families are held until the tribute either wins or dies and if for whatever reason they decide the tribute wasn't brutal enough in the games they're killed. In the astoundingly common case that they had both won and failed the brutality test then they wait until they get back to make sure they have to watch."

"That...I just...I am not sure what to say to that."

"There really are no words," Clove said understandingly.

"It's sick." She said.

"Around seventy-eight percent fail."

"Really? What about that one woman...Enobaria?"

"They decided she killed them too quickly instead of letting them suffer."

"You're kidding?!" They both shook their heads. "That poor woman."

"Yeah, she's really nice in real-life though. Has basically been like a mother to me for most of my life," Kawino explained.

"What about your actual mother?"

"My actual mother and father as well would beat me often using actual weapons, force me to train for about a week straight without any food or sleep until I get it perfect, and would always call me useless and say that unless I absolutely perfect and unbeatable, no one will ever love me."

"What! Why would they do that!?"

"To make sure I was ready for the games. They just went drastically overboard."

"You're not mad at them?"

"It's… complicated really."

"Well, you'll have to tell me sometime," she said.

"Maybe once I figure that out myself."

"Okay," she said, nodding.

"It does make sense where they were coming from though."

"A little, but to take it so far."

"Well, as much as I want to hate them for it. It all just comes back to the Capitol and these stupid games."

"Well, that is a good point."

"So, I'm just focusing on the real enemy."

"Okay, so let's plan."

"Right."

"So first we need a distraction."

"Any ideas for one big enough?" She asked either of them.

"Well, what about a vandalism?"

"That could work."

"It would have to be somewhere big though."

"Justice Center?"

"Perfect!" Kawino said. "How's your Peacekeeping force look?" He asked.

"Pretty good."

"How strict?"

"Very, but less than a career District."

"True, in 2 you step one toe out of line and you've signed your own death certificate."

"Yeah, they are not that bad."

"Then we should be able to handle this."

"Okay, you really think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Alright, I trust you then for this anyway."

"So it's a plan."

"Yes it is two of us vandalize one steals the axes."

"I'll get the axes," Clove offered.

"Alright, do not get caught though."

"Of course not."

"And we wait until night fall."

"Sounds best."

"So, you two are welcome to stay here, when we are not operating."

"Thank you, Johanna."

"No problem there is food in the kitchen. Just help yourself to whatever really," she added.

"Thanks." Kawino said.

"No problem. This place will be empty soon enough anyways."

"Yeah, it will. I am surprised you want to come."

"Well, it's too much to resist."

"The chaos?"

"And the opportunity."

"What do you mean?"

"What you're trying to do."

"Free the people and topple a government?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I hope I do not bore you."

"I doubt it could."

"We will see."

"How did you guys get out of 2 anyways?"

"We disabled the fence and climbed."

"Very impressive."

"It really was not as hard as I thought."

"Still though."

"Well thank you. You're very impressive as well with the way you won your games." He said.

"Well, thank you."

"My pleasure it was a master stroke of strategy really."

"I figured no would suspect it, a small fourteen-year-old from District 7."

"You were right no one saw it coming."

"It was a little risky though. Weak tributes are often just viewed as prey."

"You would have broken the charade if that had been the case though."

"That's true."

"I still think you would have won."

"So much faith."

"Well you were the best tribute in those games." He said.

"Kind of the definition of a victor besides the year before mine."

"Yeah, but I mean I knew beforehand you were going to win or I guessed."

"Really?"

"Yeah I knew there was no way you were as weak as you wanted them to think."

"You're rather smart then."

"Well you were well built or compared to the others no one is really well built in any district."

"Well, it's a good thing you weren't in my arena."

"Why?"

"You would have seen right through it."

"Well, I was trained to know these things."

"Well, you definitely would have won. Not sure if you would have passed but at least won."

"Thank you." He said smiling a little. He would have passed. He would have forced himself to.

"Probably." Johanna agreed.

"We'll, I'd try everything."

"I bet you would."

"So, yeah, I probably would."

* * *

They spent the day finalizing plans. That night though it was time to execute them. "Be careful when gathering the axes Clover."

"I will be."

"You guys need to be too."

"We will be." She nodded and they set off in opposite directions.

Kawino and Johanna headed over to the Justice Building. "You clear on the plan?" he whispered.

"Yeah rocks then fire bombs."

"Exactly."

"So let's get this over with."

He nodded as they made their way over.

"Where is the alcohol?"

"I got it. Luckily no one would question a victor buying a bunch of alcohol."

"Good so let's get that first." She nodded and headed off.

Kawino waited in a back alley. It wasn't long before she was back. "Got everything we need."

"To the Justice Center then, we need to get the time just right."

"How is the mayor supposed to get out in time though?" Johanna asked.

"He isn't."

"You're going to kill him?"

"That is the plan."

"That's a big step."

"If this plan is to work we can't just focus on Snow and the Capitol."

"Well, I suppose so."

"Still in?"

"Of course I am."

"Good hurry then." She nodded and they ran.

They made it to the center in great time. "Alright you take the left I take the right we meet in the front."

"Got it." She nodded taking out the supplies.

"Race yeah?" He challenged with a smirk.

"You're on." She smirked back.

He sprinted off throwing rocks and then lite bottles after them at the windows. Of course because of this chaos broke out very quickly. Peacekeepers were closing in on the building. Though having not really figured out the guns enough yet, Kawino had his knives ready scanning the uniform for a weak point even if only a hair.

He saw them weak points near the arms. He threw knives at them of course hitting those points perfectly. "Gentlemen please stay down." Kawino said calmly picking the guns a few of them had dropped. "I don't exactly want to take you all down but I will if I have to."

"Oh please, do you even know how to use a gun?" The Head Peace Keeper asked.

Kawino took aim at one of the higher windows and shattered it, he and Clove having gotten in practice with the guns in the base. "Yes, I do."

"Alright, calm down."

"I came here with a goal and plan on fulfilling it at any cost."

"Are you crazy?"

Kawino just shrugged not really knowing what that word meant. "Maybe I am. I'm not sure." He said. "Now again, you guys can stay down or I'll kill you all." He actually bowed. "Good decision." Kawino smirked with the gun still trained on them.

"Stupid Kid." One of them muttered.

Just then an explosion went off from Johanna. "There goes the building."

* * *

Clove meanwhile was sneaking into the lumber yard. She knew by now the Peacekeepers would be preoccupied but she had to move quickly. She found the axe storage; the trick would be moving them. As you would image for a lumber town there were way too many of them. "Okay, I can try and move all of them, but I would need a wheel barrel." _'Or set fire here,' _She realized that being the plan anyways. _'Of course,'_ she thought almost wanting to smack herself.

She gathered some sticks which were even in here in no shortage and thanks to training had little trouble getting a fire going and set to setting the axes ablaze. She smiled and exited the storage shed humming a tune to herself.

She headed back to where they had agreed to meet and found Kawino with the men tied up in front of him. "Wow, great job."

"Well, it's easier than I thought. I take it the rest of the mission was a success?"

"Yeah, well sort of I had to burn them, but that's fine."

"Well, that was eventually the plan anyways."

"Exactly and now we need to get the people out here."

"Of course." He nodded.

"I need a megaphone."

"One of them likely has one." Clove said looking around and the bound Peacekeepers.

"Oh you make a good case." Kawino said. He went to the head one first and looked. "Well what do you know the loudmouth has a megaphone." He took it smirking behind the mask. "Citizens of 7 please come out. It's time we all have a chat."

Different citizens came out very soon surprised to find the cloaked and masked man. "Please don't be afraid I just want to talk. In fact, we're here to help you people."

"Help us? How?"

"Well, first of all, take a quick look around. They are the men and women who have very brutally ruled over you for years. Tied and awaiting your judgment. See, I believe that it is finally time we begin to show the corrupt government who REALLY rules Panem, it's not them it's YOU it's all of US! WE rule Panem, and it's time we start to prove it!"

There was shocked silence for a few seconds before someone broke into the war call and progressively more and more joined in.

"So, ladies and gentlemen these fine men and women are yours to do with whatever you please, but before that could one of you point me in the direction of the head peacekeepers home?" One of them, the one who started the call, did immediately. "Thank you, and enjoy I have to go make a phone call."

With that he, Clove, and Johanna headed off leaving the now frenzied crowd. "Well, that was fun." Kawino said casually.

"Yeah, worked well, too."

"Yeah, honestly, I was just making that up as I went."

"Well, you're a natural at it seeing as it didn't even come off that way. Guess just a whole life time of pent up anger."

"Probably and now I get to call and threaten people...seems more my speed."

"Go ahead then."

"No problem." Kawino said going into the man's home and finding the number he was looking for and dialing it.

"Hello?" A man asked

"Hello, President Snow, how are you this evening? Actually I don't care. I'm going to kill you."

"Who is this?" Snow demanded impossibly calm.

"Wait! The great and mighty president Snow doesn't know everyone by voice! Maybe you are not as powerful as you like to think. You do not however, need to know my name. All you need to know that from now on, my team and I are your worst nightmare."

"Is that so?" He asked skeptically.

"Wow, you really AREN'T as powerful as you think if you don't know what just happened here. I will say this slowly so you understand Mr. President...this is rebellion." With that he hung up.

_'Well now let's see what kinds of toys this guy had,'_ He thought. He started rummaging the stuff for anything useful. He did find some schematics for weapons and some actual weapons. "Nice," he noted looking the schematics over. "I'll take all of these."

He gathered everything up and headed back to Clove and Johanna. "There we go." He said getting two hostlers for his new guns.

"So, how do we get out now?" Johanna asked.

"Same way we got in, you need anything from here?"

"One thing back at my house."

"Okay, I'll come along Clove you want to come or double check our exit?"

"I'll double check the entrance."

"Okay, we'll be quick."

"I know that."

"Be careful, Clover."

"I will be."

He nodded and followed Johanna. They both headed back to the Victor's Village. "Let's hurry I don't want to be here anymore."

"Understood," he said, and sped up.

Soon they were there and she was going through a nearby drawer, and pulled out a silver ring, watch, and locket. "These were, my mother, father, and sister's."

"I see," he said a little sad for her.

"Yeah so they stay with me...they keep me sane sometimes." She said looking depressed. "No matter how terrible that trade is, sometimes I can't help but feel so selfish for my decision," she admitted for the first time.

"No, you were not." Kawino said approaching her.

"I should have sucked it up and protected those I loved. Finnick did… does."

"He does, but you made a choice. You are not at fault for that. They are." Kawino said laying a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him with a small smile putting on her tokens. "Thank you, Kawino."

"It's my pleasure I am here if you want to talk." He said.

"Well, so am I for you."

"That's good know, Johanna. Thank you," he said, blushing just a bit beneath his mask.

"It's my pleasure," she said obviously not able to see the blush.

"So I guess we go?"

She nodded. "Immediately." He smiled and they headed out.

* * *

They headed back to where Clove was waiting. "All clear." She said.

"Good, let's get out of here."

"So, how do we do that?"

"The train."

"Sounds difficult."

"A little. We just need to be careful"

"How do you get on?"

"You sneak aboard, when you find an opening. It will work. We got here the same way."

"Okay, plus I guess the Peacekeepers are a bit sidetracked."

Kawino laughed a little at that. "Exactly."

"Yeah, the driver will likely hurry out of here so let's move."

They nodded and snuck over. They moved quickly climbing into the train. "So, how far is the trip?"

"A few hours." Kawino shrugged.

"Our base is in between 2 and 3."

"In the forest?" She asked.

"Well… yes and no… you'll see."

"Okay?" She asked confused.

"You'll like it. We think it's from the previous society."

"That seems interesting actually."

"It is and no one will ever find it."

"Alright, you seem to have faith in that."

"Again, you see when we get there." She shrugged and smiled. It wasn't long at all before they were moving. "Well that is a start." Kawino said.

"I'd say we all did well though."

"I think so I can't see the Capital getting 7 back soon."

"Definitely not and by the time they could possibly make any progress they'll be more to worry about."

"That is the idea."

"I know."

He smiled and sat between Johanna and Clove.

"So, though not right away, which district next?"

"Not sure have to think it over."

"Still no 12?"

"Well, Clove pointed out they are not exactly the...most fighting place."

"Guess you see that fact every year," Johanna realized.

"Yes I do. The argument for it though was that they have by far the weakest Peacekeeping force."

"Also true or at least from what I hear,"

"So, what do you think? We have to get them all with time anyways."

"I say 3."

"That does sound like a good choice actually."

"Plus there are people there who may be of use."

"Yeah, unlike 12."

"Okay."

"Then it's a plan or at least the start of one."

"Good."

"Then we need to figure out how to cut off the electronics industry."

"I know who can help."

"Who?"

"Beetee." She said.

"Right, Beetee Laiter."

"Yes that's him."

"Well, I certainly agree he can. You think he will?"

"If we talk to him right."

"How well do you two know each other?"

"Victors talk to each other at the Capital."

"So I've heard but I asked how well."

"He's one of my good friends."

"So you think you could convince him?"

"Yes I do him and Wiress. Nuts and Volts as most call them." She added.

"Most or just you?"

"Well, all the victors actually."

"That's odd."

"Not really."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Seems odd to me."

"How so?"

"Why do you call them that?"

"Volt's because of how he won his games and Nuts because she's mad and also it's sort of a joke from nuts and bolts."

"Oh! Okay?"

"So, yeah."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Not as weird then?"

"Not as no."

"Still a little weird though?"

"Yes," He shrugged.

"I guess it can be."

"Odd nicknames."

"Well, they don't really mind and it's kind of funny."

"I suppose."

"So what's the issue?"

"Nothing just got carried away."

"I see," Johanna said and looked away.

"Who is guarding first?" Clove asked.

"I will." Johanna offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can't get much sleep anyways."

"Well... okay." She said.

"No, you should sleep. I can guard."

"Well… alright I guess."

"Go ahead I'll be fine."

She just laid down on the train floor and went to sleep but just as with any victor it wasn't long before the nightmares came in. She shot up shaking. "Johanna, are you okay?" Kawino asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine just...bad dream. All the victors get them all the time."

"Oh, I'm sorry I know how you feel there."

"Yeah, I'd imagine you would."

"Well, maybe you need to find some way to relax."

"I've tried that but nothing has seemed to work."

"Well find someone to help then."

"What do you mean?"

"Find someone to calm you. Someone who makes you feel safe."

"Well… you do."

"I do?" He asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Really? That's surprising." He said.

"Yeah, it is a little."

"Well, I suppose you could talk to me."

"Alright."

"So, what's wrong?" He asked sliding over beside her.

"These nightmares have just been come every time I close my eyes since the games."

"Just about the games?" He asked.

"Well, that and the stuff that came after," she said taking the locket in her hand.

"Oh, I see. Well, first try not to guilt over it." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"It's not that easy though."

"I know, but you did not mean for that to happen."

"I guess it's not just the guilt though but just the grief."

"I know what you mean it must have been terrible." He said.

"It wasn't just my family either."

"What do you mean?"

"They'd kill anyone your cared about. With the exception of victors since that would be WAY too suspicious."

"That's terrible was there anyone else for you?" He asked.

"Well, yeah there was."

"Oh, I see." Kawino said feeling a bit jealous.

Johanna did notice that. "I didn't mean…"

"No, I mean of course there was for someone like you."

"Well… not someone like that actually."

"Oh..." He said awkwardly blushing.

"Yeah, just mostly friends."

"Right...sorry."

"You really never had anyone special?" he asked surprised by this.

"No, I never found anyone I liked that way..." She said awkwardly.

"And recently it hard to really because I'm too worried they might be taken away as well."

"Well, find someone they can't take."

"They can't take you."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true." He said.

"If they did there's way more reasons than that to kill you."

"Now that is true," he admitted.

**A lot happening this chapter right? Well, please review and you are welcome to flame they can't hurt me.**


End file.
